Vidas Cruzadas
by Reader Spark
Summary: Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo,¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre?Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, sus hijos han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre,cuando conocen a Bella,su mundo se vuelve patas arriba SUMMARY ADENTRO
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo de este fic, Te quiero._

* * *

_ **DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

* * *

_**Vidas cruzadas**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Edward.**

Empacamos cada una de nuestras prendas y abandonamos el que por seis años fue nuestro hogar.

Mis hijos dormían en el asiento trasero del auto, abrazados a su oso _Goober_.

Teníamos que volver a empezar.

Cuando me enteré de que era padre –mejor dicho, cuando recogí a mis hijos del canasto en la que Esme los habia dejado- a través de una mísera carta, supe que mi vida cambiaría. No la llamé y tampoco la busqué, sólo tomé a mis pequeños y encontré un nuevo sitio en donde vivir.

Ahora, seis años después, Esme vuelve y dice estar arrepentida por habernos abandonado, pero yo sé que lo hace porque ese _medicucho_ con el que se acostaba la abandonó.

No iba a exponer a mis hijos de esa forma, ¡eran míos!, desde el primer instante en que los cargué se convirtieron en mi vida entera. No negare que pensé que no sería capaz de cuidarlos, tenía diecinueve años cuando Esme nos dejó, no tenía empleo y estaba en la universidad, pero cuando se quiere se puede. A mis veinticinco años, me considero una persona madura y capaz de cuidar a mis hijos de seis años.

Estacioné en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, me bajé y abrí las puertas traseras, con delicadeza moví los hombros de mis hijos, quienes abrieron sus ojitos y sonrieron.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Caroline, pasándose la manita por la cara.

—No, aún no, estamos en el aeropuerto. Despierta a tu hermano mientras saco las maletas —pedí, mi niña asintió y yo me dispuse a bajar todo el equipaje.

Los cuatro –Gooberincluido- estábamos ya en el avión, Caroline se encontraba a mi lado derecho, mientras que Seth estaba recostado en mi brazo izquierdo y Goober en medio.

—Papi, ¿volveremos algún día? —preguntó Seth.

—No lo sé hijo, por el momento es necesario que vayamos a Forks —aclaré—. Lamento estropear tanto sus vidas chicos —me sentía realmente abatido, mis hijos habían crecido aquí, no tenían amigos, pero ya estaban adaptados a este ritmo de vida

—No papi, no estés triste, sabemos que lo haces por nuestro bien. Recuérdalo, a donde vayas, nosotros te seguimos —aseguró Caroline, besé el tope de sus cabezas y a los pocos minutos se durmieron.

**.**

**.**

**Bella.**

La noche estaba a punto de caer y yo seguía en la misma posición desde hace horas.

Quizá Charlie tenía razón y lo mío no era trabajar, no lo necesitaba. Mis padres tienen mucho dinero, lo suficiente para que ni mis hijos, por ahora inexistentes, no yo, vivamos sin preocuparnos hasta morir.

¡Pero no!, como la gran idiota que soy, había querido demostrarle a Alice que yo, Isabella Swan, era totalmente capaz de conseguir un empleo y pagar mis cuentas y aquí estoy, en un lujoso apartamento sin nada en la refrigerador, con un trabajo mediocre y viendo «_Remember me»._

Quizá así como la describo mi vida suene vacía y frívola, pero era la que me habia tocado. Mi familia está compuesta por Charlie Swan, un importante empresario, dueño de casi todo Nueva York, con empresas en todo el mundo y está casado con Renée, ella y yo jamás podremos estar en una habitación por más de un minuto sin agredirnos.

Desde que tengo memoria, Renée me ha tratado como un objeto en venta, presentándome a los hijos de sus amigas, enviándome a aburridas fiestas, arreglándome citas con chicos adinerados y un cerebro más pequeño que una semilla.

Charlie y ella sin duda son polos opuestos y es algo increíble que hayan aguantado veinticuatro años sin sacarse los ojos. Mi papi, a pesar de ser multimillonario, no pierde ni perderá la humildad jamás, algo que, en el caso de Renée, ya sucedió, apenas se casó con mi padre empezó a despilfarrar en cosas sin valor.

Asi que, ¡aquí estoy!, desafiando a mi madre y viviendo por mi cuenta.

Mañana empezaría con un nuevo empleo, en una nueva ciudad y con una vida totalmente diferente a la que acostumbro.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!, Eh empezado esta nueva historia con la ayuda de mi amiga Zaida — Mi beta adorada—, espero les guste y me sigan.

PDT.- El sábado subo el capítulo final de IN THE SHADOWS.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

* * *

_**Vidas cruzadas**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Edward.**

Habíamos llegado a Forks a las once de la noche y logramos conseguir una habitación en un pequeño hotel, la recepcionista fue muy… _ ¿_amable?

Casi se me tira encima, ni siquiera le importó que mis hijos estuvieran presentes, pero como siempre digo «_Lo único verdaderamente importante en mi vida son mis hijos, el resto no vale nada»._

—¿A dónde creen que van, chiquillos de mi corazón? —pregunté al ver que ambos se escabullían debajo de las sábanas.

—Pues a dormir papá _¡Duh!_ —contestó Caroline, abrazando a su hermano y acurrucándose junto a él.

—¡Niños!, a cepillarse los dientes, ¡ahora! —a pesar de mis palabras, ambos cerraron los ojos y fingieron dormir.

No habia nada que mis hijos odiaran más que asearse, cuando les dejé al cuidado de una niñera los encontré sucios, mal olientes y con la misma ropa con la que los dejé.

La niñera apenas me vio, salió corriendo y nunca volvió por su paga.

—Si no se cepillan los dientes no volverán a comer chocolate por el resto del mes —amenacé, sentándome en la otra cama y quitándome los zapatos.

Los vi abrir los ojos y lanzarse miradas cómplices, Seth negó y Caroline asintió.

—Creo que lo único que podrán comer serán ensaladas y sopas —aseguré riendo, las odiaban por completo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y en cuestión de segundos corrieron al bañ que mis hijos fueran tan unidos, les encantaban dormí juntos, salir juntos... Hacer todo juntos.

Si algún día faltara, sé que Seth cuidará de su hermana y viceversa.

La mañana llegó y los rayos de sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana, sin hacer mucho ruido me levanté y fui a tomar una ducha rápida. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, no tenía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente.

Mi familia no nadaba en dinero, mis padres trabajaban como meseros en un restaurant en Phoenix, pero cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Esme me pidieron que entregara a mis hijos en adopción.

En ese momento huí de casa, una vecina me ayudaba a cuidarlos mientras yo trabajaba de lo que pudiera, un día era vendedor de dulces, al otro limpiador de zapatos, cocinero... ¡En fin!, hice miles de cosas.

No terminé la universidad, pero era muy inteligente y esperaba conseguir algún empleo para costearme una buena casa. Desperté a mis hijos y, aunque rezongaron, en una hora los tres estuvimos listos para comer algo.

El tiempo pasaba y no encontrábamos un restaurant barato, los precios eran excesivos… ¿Veinte dólares por desayuno?, a este paso me quedaría en la ruina my pronto.

Después de deambular un poco más logré encontrar una pequeña y rústica cafetería. Mis hijos desayunaron y salimos en busca de un apartamento.

**Bella.**

Mi casa estaba tan vacía que ya podía escuchar música de terror y a un asesino viniendo a cazarme.

_Patética._

Me sentía la persona más sola del mundo. Alice estaba festejando su aniversario con Jasper, Rosalie estaba en una cita con Emmett y Jacob en una cena con la familia de Reneesme.

Y yo… ¡Yo estoy sola en mi departamento! Lo más estúpido era que de mi círculo de amigos yo era la única que no tenía pareja…. Y no por que no tuviera opciones, en realidad tenia para escoger, pero todos eran tan _snobs._

Mi historial de novios se reducía a Demetri Vulturi, Alec Montair, Tyler Hawkins y Ben Runner.

Todos ellos fueron presentados, obviamente, por mi querida e interesada madre, eran divertidos, pero demasiado estirados para mi gusto, de los cuatro sólo Tyler logró que me acostara con él... Quizá debía realizar una llamada para no estar tan sola, ¿verdad?

Marqué su número y timbró varias veces, hasta que me envió al buzón, _Hola, soy Tyler Hawkins, en este momento no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje y yo te llamo luego._

Insisto… Sola como un perro.

Mi estómago gruñó, no había comido nada desde ayer en la tarde, por lo que tome las llaves de mi flamante volvo y conduje hasta _Marco's, _uno de los mejores restaurantes de Forks.

El dueño era amigo de mi padre y su hijo Alec y yo habíamos salido por un tiempo.

—¡Bella, bellísima! —exclamó Marco al verme entrar, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y besó mis mejillas—. ¡Cuánto tiempo, cara mía!

—Tú siempre tan galante Marco, ¿tendrás una mesa para mí? —pregunté con tono inocente.

—Para ti siempre mi niña. Ven, ¿te puedo ofrecer la especialidad de la casa, Granatine de carne? _Una prelibatezza degli dei _—ofreció Marco mientras me conducía a una mesa al lado de un enorme ventanal.

Minutos después un plato con Granatine de carne estaba frente de mí, se veía realmente exquisito.

—Bon Appetit principessa —se alejó de mí y yo tomé la servilleta, colocándola sobre mis piernas.

Mi madre solía decir que una señorita sin educación no era nadie. Odiaba usar todos los utensilios que colocaban, cuando era niña y estaba sola, solía usar la cuchara para comer todo, pero ahora tenía que utilizarlos todos.

Detestaba inmensamente el sonido que provocaban las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre los tejados, era muy irritante. Miré por el ventanal y vi a un montón de parejas... Se veían enamorados, ¿qué se sentirá estar enamorada?

A mis veinticuatro años puedo decir que el único amor que conozco es el que siento por mi papi.

Manejé mi auto de vuelta a casa sintiéndome desubicada, odiaba estar sola y eso estaba sucediendo muy a menudo.

—Buenas Tardes señorita Swan —saludó en conserje mientras le entregaba mis llaves para que guardara el coche.

—Buenas noches Phil, muchas gracias —entré al edificio y subí por las escaleras ya que los ascensores estaban repletos, vivia en el cuarto piso... Podría apañármelas con eso.

Me quité los tacones y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando llegué introduje la llave en la manija de la puerta y me sobresalté al ver a un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos celestes.

—Hola nena —saludó suavemente, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia mí.

—Tyler, no te esperaba, ¿cómo has entrado?—pregunté, tirando los tacones y dejando que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo.

—Con dinero todo es posible hermosa… Estaba en una reunión de la empresa cuando me llamaste, apenas terminó y he venido a verte _gatita _—explicó mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Pues yo tambien estaba ansiosa por verte —aseguré, volteándome y metiendo mis manos debajo de su camisa.

Sin duda el aliviaría mi soledad, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer chicas :D


	3. Chapter 3

_****__Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella.**_

_Tyler era un hombre en todos los sentidos, sabía dónde y cuándo besar o tocar, sus manos, sus labios y sus dedos eran mágicos._

—¡Wow! —exclamó recuperando el aliento, mientras me acomodaba nuevamente en la cama—. Eres tan estrecha _Gatita_, no has cambiado nada, pero… —ahí venía el maldito pero, si la relación entre ambos no funcionó fue por sus estúpidos _peros_, él siempre estaba ocupado, si no era algo de la empresa eran sus amigos, eso terminó por fastidiarme y rompimos—, debo irme.

Agarré la sábana y cubrí mi desnudez con ella, mientras bufaba y le decía miles de improperios en mi mente.

—No te enojes preciosa_,_ sabes como es mi trabajo.

Enroscó sus fornidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome nuevamente a él, besando y mordisqueando mi cuello.

—Ty... Tyler —gemí—. Vete ahora o no seré capaz de dejarte ir —le advertí con la voz entrecortada.

Se carcajeó y me soltó después de besar mis labios, tomó su ropa y se fue al baño.

Mientras tanto yo tomé una camiseta blanca que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y unos pantalones de algodón, nada sexys, pero muy cómodos.

Ojalá pudiera decir eso de los pijamas _Victoria Secret, _que mi madre solía obligarme a usar. El móvil de Tyler comenzó a vibrar, no le vi nada de malo a fijarme quien era.

Lo agarré, mirando hacia la puerta del baño por si apareciera de repente.

_Guapo, ¿ya vienes?, hace mucho frío y quiero que me calientes de la forma que me encanta._

_Alessa._

¿Se iba al trabajo? A otra idiota con ese cuento, de mala gana tiré el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y me senté al borde de la cama. Minutos después apareció con el cabello húmedo y abotonando su camisa.

—Bueno preciosa, debo irme —se acercó a besarme pero corrí la cara y sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa nena?, sabes que mi trabajo es absorbente… —sabía que empezaría con su largo discurso sobre responsabilidades, por lo que lo empujé y entré al baño dando un portazo.

Y sólo salí hasta que escuché la puerta cerrarse, estaba muy molesta.

Acepto que yo llamé a Tyler por algo... Sexo, pero me sentí usada, sabía que ya no éramos pareja, pero al menos debía respetarme.

Necesitaba un _Macallan _para calmar la rabia que sentía. El reloj apenas marcaba las dos de la tarde y a las cuatro tenía que ir a la escuela donde daba clases a los niños de siete años.

Aún tenía tiempo.

Todo confabulaba contra mí, en ningún bartenían Macallan, sólo cerveza y licores demasiado… Digamos que no eran para mí.

Así que ahora estaba conduciendo a mi trabajo.

Alice debe estar muy contenta al verme hacer algo que no sea mover la campanita dorada que Renée tenía para llamar a la servidumbre.

No me quejaba, tenía una vida maravillosa y cómoda, pero vivir por mi propia cuenta no sería una tarea fácil.

Tomé los auriculares del asiento del copiloto para conectarlos a mi móvil, pero resbalaron de mi mano, no había nadie en la calle, así que me agaché a cogerlos y cuando levanté la cabeza, una niña estaba en medio de la carretera.

**Edward.**

Buscar apartamentos en Forks era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida...

Ni siquiera bañar al abuelo de Bree era tan difícil y eso que el señor usaba pañales.

Por lo pronto hoy volveríamos a quedarnos en el _lujoso _hotel y mañana buscaría una escuela para mis hijos, lo menos que quería era que perdieran el año escolar.

—Papi… ¡Mira! —gritó Caroline, echándose a correr por la carretera, sin previo aviso, un enorme volvo negro apareció.

—¡Caroline! —grite, corrí lo más rápido que pude para intentar alcanzarla, pero gracias a Dios el conductor logró frenar a tiempo y yo pude tomar a mi hija en brazos, se había desmayado por la impresión.

—¡Caro! —gritó Seth haciendo el amago de acercarse a nosotros.

—¡Quédate ahí Seth! —le advertí, agarré a mi hija en brazos y la acerqué a la acera.

Debía llamar a una ambulancia, mi pequeña estaba pálida.

—¡Oh no! Lo siento, lo siento tanto, ¿ella está bien? —preguntó una mujer, no levanté la vista, estaba demasiado concentrado en agarrar el móvil—. Soy tan estúpida, llamaré a una ambulancia… Hola, necesito una ambulancia a la calle Rocks frente al Starbucks Fairworld. Sí, aquí lo espero.

—Papi… ¿Verdad que Caro va a estar bien? —preguntó Seth, acercándose un poco—. No nos va a dejar, ¿verdad? —su voz se estaba volviendo entrecortada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos.

—Va a estar bien pequeño, te prometo que así será —la mujer que casi atropella a mi hija se agachó cerca de nosotros—. La ambulancia llegará pronto.

Afortunadamente Caroline estaba bien, sólo fue el susto lo que provocó el desmayo, ya podía llevármela al hotel.

La clínica a la que nos llevaron era una de las más prestigiosas que había en Forks, estaba nervioso y asustado por que no contaba con mucho dinero para pagar.

Seth se quedó con el doctor, Caroline y la chica que nos trajo, a la cual aún no he mirado.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a retirar el recibo de la paciente Caroline Cullen —dije, entregando el ticket que el doctor me había dado.

—Claro, espere un minuto —tecleó varias veces y luego imprimió el recibo—. Tome, ¿lo cancelará con tarjeta o en efectivo? —preguntó, le sonreí mientras tomaba el recibo y casi me atragantado con la saliva no procesada.

**Ambulancia: Ochenta y cinco dólares.**

**Consulta: Treinta y cinco dólares**

**Total a pagar: Ciento veinte dólares.**

—¿Acepta pagos a plazos? —pregunté en un susurro.

—¡Que gracioso! —exclamó, soltando unas cuantas risitas—. Vamos guapo, avanza rápido que la fila está cada vez más larga —informó.

—Eh… —dije como idiota, ¿de dónde sacaría ciento veinte dólares?

—Si no tienes dinero llamaré a seguridad —dijo, sin ningún rastro de gracia.

—¿Sucede algo Kate? —preguntó un moreno fornido.

—Este hombre no quiere pagar —le informó con un tono de voz aburrido.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, cancelaremos con tarjeta —en ese instante volteé a ver a la mujer que casi había atropellado a mi hija y me quedé sin aliento.

Era hermosa.

Su cabello largo y marrón estaba atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro, sus labios entreabiertos y rosados, su nariz pequeña y perfilada, tenía unas cuantas pecas alrededor de los pómulos que le daban un aspecto frágil y tierno.

—Eh... Claro. Laurent, cóbrale —pidió Kate avergonzada—. Tenga —le devolvió la tarjeta a esa hermosa mujer y le hizo firmar el comprobante.

—Discúlpeme de verdad señor, no tenía idea de… Lamento mucho lo de su hija —tartamudeaba, su rostro estaba teñido de un adorable sonrojo.

—Muchas Gracias a ti por ayudarme —respondí—. Soy Edward... Edward Cullen —me presenté.

—No hay nada que agradecer, todo fue mi culpa, debí prestar más atención, me llamo Bella —me extendió la mano y un poco tarde la estreché, sonriendo como estúpido.

—¡Papi! —gritó Seth corriendo hacia mi y caí en cuenta de que Bella y yo estábamos muy cerca, su brazo rozaba el mío, pero la cercanía se rompió cuando mi hijo me envolvió en un protector abrazo.

—Yo… Debo irme, lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

Y sin más nos dejó a mi hijo y a mí mirándola mientras salía corriendo.

* * *

**Macallan**: Whisky de alto nivel y costo.

_Ya se conocieron (o.o)/. Hola chicas,lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve complicaciones en mi salud asi que la próxima actualización no sé cuando sea :3_

_Besos,_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__****__Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bella**

Corrí a mi auto y lo encendí, mientras conducía me puse a pensar en los sucesos de este día.

¡Joder, casi atropello a una niña! ¡Nunca, jamás volveré a oír música mientras manejo!

Habia tratado de disculparme un montón de veces con el padre de la niña, pero él no me escuchó ni me prestó atención, él estaba tan preocupado por la pequeña que no veía a nadie más.

En mi vida habia visto a alguien tan preocupado, ni siquiera Charlie que jura amarme. Charlie es un buen padre, es comprensivo, encantador, complaciente pero nunca ha sido cariñoso, él odia los abrazos y las muestras de afecto.

Mi madre, en cambio, detesta todo... En especial a mí.

Recuerdo una vez cuando tenía once años, un chico –creo que era Brad- y yo salimos, o más bien mi madre me obligó a hacerlo diciéndome: "_Míralo Isabella, es guapo, caballeroso y sobre todo es de buena familia_"_, _ante tal argumento me negué aún más a aceptarlo, pero en segundos me vi siendo jaloneada por ella, mientras me ponía una estúpida y nada cómoda ropa gritando histérica algo como "_¡Dios Santo, Isabella!, ¿es que no tienes compasión por tu pobre madre?, trato de conseguirte un buen partido y me lo pagas de esta manera. ¡Malagradecida!, no sé como no tuve una mejor hija, ni siquiera eres bonita_".

Y así mi autoestima se fue al caño, traté de hacer que no me doliera, pero siempre fallaba y no es que mi madre me lo dijera y ya, sino que siempre que podía me reprochaba que no fuera como ella.

Rubia, con cuerpo escultural, ojos celestes y labios perfectamente delineados.

No...Para la mala suerte de Renée yo era más como Charlie.

Cabello marrón, ojos del mismo color, labios regordetes y unas cuantas curvas, pero mi piel era demasiado pálida y, según ella, no los podía justificar con unos ojos celestes o verdes.

Moví la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos y aparqué frente la escuela en donde sería mi entrevista, llegaba diez minutos tarde.

Agarré mi maletín…. Un momento, ¿y mi maletín?

Bufando bajé del auto mientras pensaba en donde lo había dejado, desde que llegué aquí no lo había sacado, así que debía estar... ¡En la cajuela!

Lo agarré y rápidamente corrí hacia la oficina de la directora. La secretaria estaba hablando por teléfono y cuando me vio enarcó su -mal depilada- ceja, mirándome inquisitoriamente.

—Sí Ty, te llamo luego —dijo y colgó el teléfono—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó evaluándome con la mirada.

—Soy Isabella Swan y vengo por el puesto de maestra, tengo una entrevista con la directora —le dije sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—No creo que estés calificada para ese puesto —dijo con una mueca de desprecio-

—Oh, sí que lo estoy, tu jefa me está esperando, así que dile que estoy aquí —le exigí.

—Yo no tengo...

—Claire, ¿llegó ya la señorita Swan? —preguntaron por el intercomunicador.

—No Victoria...

—Aquí estoy señora Lefevre, perdón por el retraso —dije mientras me encaminaba a su oficina—. Gracias, querida —le dije a _Claire_.

Sentada en una inmensa silla de cuero estaba una mujer de cabellos rojizos, piel blanca, labios regordetes, unos hermosos y enormes ojos verdes y un par de hoyuelos.

—Pasa Isabella, toma asiento —pidió amablemente.

La mujer inspiraba respeto, pero tambien ternura, no era como me la había imaginado, pedante, prepotente y orgullosa.

—Sólo Bella, señora Victoria, llámeme Bella —le pedí mientras tomaba asiento.

—Claro Bella, entonces puedes llamarme Victoria o Vicky, bueno, empecemos con tú entrevista, ¿lista? —asentí emocionada mientras Victoria planeaba un sinfín de preguntas a las cuales respondí entusiasta—. Con eso hemos concluido, ¿trajiste tú currículum? —preguntó.

—Sí, aquí está —le entregué mi portafolio con las referencias de mis maestros, de Charlie y mi no tan extenso currículum.

Victoria ojeaba cada cosa con curiosidad y al llegar a mi hoja de vida abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Eres hija de Charlie Swan? —preguntó visiblemente asombrada.

—Eh, sí... ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —rogaba que Victoria no fuera una de las tantas mujeres que se involucraron con Charlie cuando era joven.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, Bella, estás contratada —dijo dejando a un lado los demás papales.

—Uh... Muy bien, gracias —le dije mientras los guardaba en el portafolio y los metía bajo mi brazo.

—Te espero mañana a las seis y cuarto para mostrarle las instalaciones, pasa donde Claire para que te tome las medidas para tu uniforme.

**Edward.**

_**Varios días después**_

Miraba a mis hijos dormir tranquilamente, abrazados el uno al otro y sobre sus cabezas estaba _Goober. _El dinero ya no me alcanzaba para otro día en el hotel, la recepcionista me lo dijo, mañana debía desalojar.

¿A donde los iba a llevar? Nadie quiere darme trabajo por no tener un título universitario y los que había aceptado me daban un sueldo mísero.

Mi billetera tenía veinte dólares y la habitación costaba cuarenta y cinco el día.

Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué una vieja chamarra, la única lo suficientemente abrigadora para este frío.

Besé el tope de la cabeza de mis pequeños y bajé sin hacer ruido.

Sali rápidamente y me monté en mi auto, conduje sin rumbo hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

Fui hasta la terminal y aparqué cerca de los buses que acababan de llegar, camine rápidamente hasta donde estaba la chica que vendía los boletos.

—Buenas noches señorita —saludé—. Disculpe, vi que no tenían nadie que cargara las maletas de los viajeros y me preguntaba si yo podía hacerlo —le propuse dudoso.

—Buenas noches joven, pues que yo sepa no están buscando a nadie, pero mañana en la mañana suele estar el jefe y podría acercarse a él.

—Es que me urge el dinero —me quejé.

—Puedes probar ahora y quedarte con las propinas —dijo mirándome con sus pequeños ojos negros

—¿De verdad? —pregunté y la chica asintió—, muchas gracias —le dije con una sonrisa. Me giré para ir hasta los autobuses pero me volví rápidamente para preguntarle otra cosa—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Me llamo Ángela, ¿y tú? —preguntó.

—Eh... Yo me refería al nombre del jefe —expliqué riendo al ver un sonrojo inundar todo su rostro—. Pero me llamo Edward Cullen —dije ofreciéndole mi mano, la cual estrechó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, creí que me lo preguntabas a mí, pero el jefe se llama Laurent Trezer.

Intercambiamos unas cuantas frases más y fui hasta mi nuevo empleo temporal.

Decir que me sentía cansado era poco, cargué maletas inmensas, bolsos con perros fastidiosos y bolsas con compras.

Me metí a mi auto, sintiéndome desfallecer; me dolían los pies y sólo quería echarme a dormir.

Y no era para menos, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana. Aparqué frente al hotel y entré corriendo para ver que mis hijos estuvieran bien.

Respiré tranquilamente al verlos dormir como dos angelitos, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y saqué todas las propinas que gané.

Las personas fueron muy generosas con las propinas… Especialmente las mujeres, me estremezco al recordar como esa mujer con inmensas uñas había rasguñado mi pecho para luego guiñarme un ojo.

Conté los centavos y billetes, los reuní con los veinte dólares que tenía y sonreí por haberlo conseguido. Tenía cincuenta y dos dólares con treinta y tres centavos.

Al menos tenía asegurada otra noche en un sitio seguro para mis hijos. Debía conseguir un empleo para las mañanas y otro para las noches, sólo así lograría tener suficiente dinero para mantenernos a los tres.

* * *

_¡Hola chicas!, gracias a Zaida - mi beta y amiga- el capi llego antes así que todo el crédito a ella xD_

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bella**

Odiaba madrugar.

Las sábanas se adherían a mi cuerpo y me negaba a salir al frío de la mañana.

Pero el despertador no paró de sonar hasta que, bufando y maldiciendo, me levanté y agarré la toalla para darme una nada relajante ducha. A las seis en punto ya estaba vestida y arreglada, antes de ir a la escuela compré unas cuantas donas y un cappuccino, el cual devoré antes de llevar a mi destino.

Victoria ya estaba esperándome y muy amablemente me enseñó las instalaciones y prometió presentarme personalmente a los estudiantes en sus diferentes salones.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta no contamos con un conserje, pero ya hemos puesto anuncios para contratarlo, asi que procura que el orden y limpieza se mantengan —me aconsejó antes de ingresar a su oficina.

**. . . . .**

Mi mañana fue entretenida, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con las personas, pero los niños eran maravillosos, eran educados, inteligentes y muy participadores, eran perfectos y me habían acogido muy amablemente en su _familia,_ como ellos se hacían llamar.

A las tres de la tarde salí de la escuela con mi estómago pidiendo alimento, lo cierto era que detestaba no poder comer cuando se me antojaba, si algo heredé de Charlie es mi forma de comer, podía comerme diez hamburguesas al día y jamás engordaría.

Conduje buscando algún sitio que llamara mi atención, cuando giré mi rostro hacia la derecha y me fijé en dos niños y un... _¿Oso? _Intentando cruzar la calle, pero a esta hora los autos no suelen respetar mucho las señales de tránsito por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo logré estacionarme frente a ellos, que se movieron hacia delante para volver a intentar cruzar.

—A ese ritmo nunca lograrán cruzar la calle —les dije cuando bajé la ventanilla del auto.

Ellos me ignoraron y el niño deshizo el agarre de la mano de la niña y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla hacia él.

Por un instante me recordó a...

No Isabella, no lo menciones.

—Oigan, estoy hablando con ustedes —dije un poco más alto.

La niña se giro a mirarme con aire indiferente, frunciendo sus cejas y levantando el mentón exageradamente... Fue algo gracioso.

—Mi papi dice que no debemos hablar con extraños.

—Pues fallaste, acabas de hablarme —le dije para molestarla.

Ella me miró y abrió la boca un par de veces sin decir nada en absoluto, algo _indignada_ giró su rostro y jaló a su hermano para caminar cuando el semáforo se cambio de color y ambos niños cruzaron la calle. Ellos tenían algo que me parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordarlo.

Prendí nuevamente el motor de mi auto y volvi a manejar para encontrar en donde comer. Cuando me decidí por uno, bajé de mi auto y vi a los niños mirar desde afuera el restaurant al que me dirigía.

—Tengo hambre —escuché que dijo la niña.

—Encontraremos a papá y... Y comeremos algo —dijo para tranquilizarla.

—¿Y si él también se fue, como mamá? —dijo la niña con un deje de melancolía.

—Papá no haría eso jamás, él, Goober, tú y yo somos una familia y la familia…

—Nunca se abandona —completó ella.

Me dieron algo de lastima, por lo que me acerqué a ellos.

—Niños, ¿tienen hambre? —les pregunté amablemente.

Ambos se giraron un tanto asustados, pero se calmaron un poco al verme y supe de donde los conocía, ella era la niña a la que casi atropellé.

—Ya le dijimos que no hablamos con extraños —explicó el niño.

—Pues yo no soy tan extraña, ¿no me recuerdan? —pregunte haciendo un mohín a lo que ambos sonrieron tímidamente—. Soy Isabella, la chica del hospital —dije.

Ambos corearon un _ahhh _y dijeron que me recordaban.

—Bueno, ahora que saben que no soy una extraña, ¿les gustaría acompañarme a comer algo? —pregunté.

—No podemos señorita, estamos buscando a nuestro papá —dijo la niña.

—¿Qué les parece si comemos algo y luego los ayudo a buscarlo?

—Eh... No creo que...

— ¡Vamos!, estoy tan hambrienta que me comería una vaca entera —dije sobándome el estómago.

Ellos tímidamente se colocaron detrás de mí y juntos ingresamos al restaurante.

Él camarero vio a los niños y los agarró por los hombros.

—Les dije que la próxima vez que los viera entrar aquí los molería a golpes —espetó furioso.

Los niños se pusieron pálidos del susto y por un momento creí que se desvanecerían.

—Y si usted no quita sus asquerosas manos de ellos yo voy a mandar a que cierren este sitio —dije dándole un manotazo en el brazo y él levantó la mano para golpearme.

Elevé la barbilla para ver si se atrevía, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí Nahuel? —preguntó un hombre a nuestras espaldas.

—Pasa señor, que de mi cuenta corre que despidan a este empleado —dije—. Vámonos niños —los tomé de la mano a ambos y los saqué de aquél horrible lugar.

—Lo lamento mucho —susurró el niño soltándose de mi mano.

—¿Sentirlo?, soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas —dije dirigiéndome a una banquilla que estaba por allí, ellos me imitaron y suspiraron.

—No queríamos meterla en problemas señorita —aseguró la niña.

—No lo han hecho, sólo que hay gente de mierda que... ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me miran así? —pregunté cuando me fijé en sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Papá dice que una persona educada no dice groserías.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Ellos rieron un poco fuerte y se levantaron de la banquilla.

—Tenemos que irnos señorita, debemos buscar a nuestro papá.

—Oigan —los llamé cuando empezaron a caminar—. Tengan —saqué de mi bolso trescientos dólares para cada uno y se los entregué—. Ya que no les pude invitar una comida decente, al menos espero que coman algo.

Los niños miraron el dinero como si fuera algo extraño.

—No... Es mucho señorita, no podemos aceptarlo —dijeron negándose.

—Vamos, tómenlo niños, será nuestro secreto.

Deposité el dinero en el bolsillo del niño y esta vez fui yo quien se levantó para retirarse. Que importante podría ser el dinero para ellos, mientras que para mí había en abundancia. Nunca en mi vida me faltó nada, sólo tenía que pedir algo para que después estuviera en mis manos.

**. . . . .**

_**Edward**_

—Cullen, ve a limpiar el pasillo cuatro —ordenó mi _agradable _jefe.

—Sí señor.

Sólo rogaba porque esta vez ningún niño hubiera vomitado, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Resoplando, fui a traer desinfectante, unos cuantos trapos y guantes para limpiar.

Refregué el piso hasta que estuvo brillante y otra vez escuché a mi jefe hablándome.

—Cullen, la mujer de alla necesita ayuda con sus bolsas, llévalas hasta su auto —ordenó.

Me quité los guantes y coloqué los utensilios de limpieza en el balde y corrí a guardarlos en la bodega.

Sin duda era una mujer demasiado _peculiar, _se la pasó mirando descaradamente mi trasero, cuando terminé de acomodar las bolas y estiré mi mano para pedir mi propina, se acercó hasta no dejar espacio entre nosotros y depositó las monedas en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, para luego pellizcarme.

—Adiós guapito —se despidió contoneando sus caderas de forma ridicula.

Simplemente volví a mi trabajo, rogando por que el tiempo pasara más rápido y pudiera ver a mis hijos.

Detestaba dejarlos tanto tiempo solos. Al llegar al hotel esperé que me dijeran que debía desalojarlo, pero se limitaron a tratarme como otro huésped, subí en el ascensor y llegué hasta nuestra habitación.

Respire tranquilo al verlos recostados en la cama pero… A su alrededor habían unas cuantas bandejas de plástico con comida.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté asombrado—. ¿De dónde sacaron tanta comida?

—Nuestra amiga nos la dio —dijeron mientras se metían otro bocado de arroz a la boca.

—¿Quién?

—Nuestra amiga, nos dio dinero y compramos comida, ahí esta la tuya papi —dijeron y señalaron una bandeja repleta de comida.

Estaba tan cansado que ya no pregunté más, pero me quedé con la duda de quien podría ser esa amiga.

Ellos jamás habían tenido amigos.

* * *

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi beta ya me había pasado el capítulo hace muuucho tiempo pero lo olvide por completo, espero les guste.


	6. Chapter 6

_****__**Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

Estaba harto de tener que aguantar a esas mujeres necesitadas de un poco de atención abalanzarse sobre mí.

Pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, no podía darme el lujo de perder mi empleo, si con ambos trabajos apenas me alcanzaba para mantener a mis hijos, no me quería imaginar sin uno de ellos. Me coloqué el uniforme del supermercado y suspiré antes de llevar todos los productos que mi jefe me ordenó colocar en sus respectivos estantes.

Mientras acomodaba cada cosa me puse a pensar en la _amiga _de mis hijos, ¿cómo era posible? Ellos jamás habían tenido amigos, eran tan reservados con todos menos conmigo y entre ellos.

Y lo más sorprendente es que esa _amiga_, mujer… Si había algo que mis hijos detestaban eran a las mujeres ya que tenían ese infantil pensamiento de que me enamoraría y los dejaría como Esme.

El tiempo paso rápido, hoy no me pidieron ir a caja, por lo que no hice gran cosa. Hoy también probaría suerte en la terminal, por lo que fui hasta el hotel para ver a mis hijos, quienes veían televisión y comían pastel.

— ¿En dónde consiguieron eso? —les pregunté.

—Nos lo dio nuestra amiga —respondió Seth sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

— ¿Qué amiga?—interrogué.

—Se llama Isabella —respondió Caroline con la boca llena de pastel—. Es muy bonita y le gusta comprarnos comida.

—Pues no me parece que esa Isabella les compre comida, para eso estoy yo —dije sintiéndome molesto con esa mujer, adolescente o lo que fuera esa tal Isabella, debe pensar que mis hijos no tienen padre—. No quiero que vuelvan a verla —sentencié mientras me preparaba para bañarme.

— ¿Qué? ¡Papá! —gritaron al unísono—. Ella no es mala, de verdad.

—No me importa si es buena o mala, no van a aceptar nada más de ella y se acabó —los dejé allí mientras me metía a la ducha.

Cuando salió ya vestido vi a mis hijos recostados sobre la cama, abrazados como lo hacían cuando algo pasaba, ya fuera bueno o malo, dolió un poco, pero era por su bien, yo no sabía quién era esa mujer que les daba comida y podía llegar a lastimarlos.

—Ya me voy mis amores, nos vemos luego —les dije acercándome para besar sus cabezas, pero ambos la movieron, evitando que lo hiciera—, los quiero.

**. . . . .**

**Bella.**

Trabajar con niños no era tan malo, en realidad no son como mi madre los describe. _Llorones, molestos, sucios y fastidiosos._

Eran tan dulces, no me daban ningún problema y me encantaba verlos sonreír.

—Me voy Vicky, ten una linda noche — le dije y ella me sonrío.

—Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana —asentí y salí de allí directo a mi auto.

Pasé por una pastelería y luego por un restaurante y compre el menú especial de hoy, _tapa de crema de cardo._

Estacioné en el lugar de siempre y salí, me senté en la banca acordada, esperándolos. Pasaron veinte minutos y empecé a pensar que no vendrían, cuando los vi caminar hacia mí, tomados de la mano y con la cabeza gacha.

—Hola preciosos, pensé que me dejarían plantada —dije tratando de bromear, pero ninguno me respondió—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté preocupada.

—Nada —respondió Caroline.

—Oh... Está bien, no me lo cuenten, les he traído la cena, espero no les moleste — al ver que no la tomaban la coloqué sobre la banca, abrí mis piernas y los atraje a ambos sentándolos en cada una—. ¿Qué sucede pequeños?, ¿por qué esas caras tan tristes?

Caroline acomodó su cabeza en mi cuello y Seth también.

—Papá dice que ya no podemos verte —me sentí algo mal ya que yo era la razón de que estuvieran tristes.

—¿Por qué no quiere que me vean? —pregunté besando sus cabezas.

—Dice que no tienes que comprarnos comida y estaba muy enojado —explicó Seth.

—Bien, pues le mandaré una nota, ¿vale?

—¿Harías eso por nosotros? —preguntaron con los ojitos brillantes.

—Por supuesto que sí —les ayudé a bajar de mis piernas y me metí en el auto, tomé mi bolsa y saque un papel y con un lapicero escribí.

**...**

**_Hola Señor Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella S. y soy la amiga de sus hijos Caroline y Seth, lamento muchísimo haber sido el motivo de su discusión y créame cuando le digo que mis intenciones son totalmente amigables._**

**_No me molesta en absoluto comprarles un par de golosinas a los pequeños, si eso los hace felices, ¿quién soy yo para negárselos?_**

**_Espero no tome a mal que le escriba esta nota y acepte mi amistad con sus pequeños porque son realmente encantadores._**

**_Que tenga una linda noche._**

**_..._**

—Tengan —les dije entregándoles la nota—. Se la dan a su papá cuando llegue, mañana me dicen lo que ha respondido, ¿vale? —ambos asintieron.

Bese sus cabecitas y los abracé a modo de despedida y conduje a mi apartamento volviendo a sentirme sola como un perro.

Coloqué las tareas de mis alumnos en la mesa mientras ponía música. Antes de las seis ya había terminado, me bañé y alisté la ropa que usaría mañana.

Cuando tuve todo listo llamé a mi papá.

—Charlie Swan —respondió muy formal.

—¡Papi! —exclamé como niña pequeña.

—Hola Princesa, ¿cómo estás? —me pregunto cariñoso.

—Bien papi, trabajar no es tan difícil como mamá dice, mis alumnos son muy lindos y además tengo dos nuevos amigos que son tan adorables… —le conté varias cosas sobre Seth y Caroline.

—Pues a mí tampoco me parece que les compres tantas cosas Bella.

—Papá a mi no me hace falta el dinero y si puedo ayudarlos lo haré —dije segura.

—Hija, pero entiendo el punto de vista del padre, llegar a su casa y ver a sus hijos con comida que él no compró, obviamente va a prohibirles aceptar cosas de una desconocida que podría ser una mala persona en lugar de alguien como tú —explicó.

—Comprendo papi, pero le envié una nota, espero que responda mañana.

—_¡Charles, la cena esta servida! _—oí decir a mi madre.

—Voy en un momento...

—_¿Con quién hablas?_

—Con Bella —respondió él.

—_Se llama Isabella, Charles, no le pusimos un nombre para usar sobrenombres ridículos, no demores que no me gusta esperar _—escuché el portazo que dio al salir y sentí algo de rabia contra mi madre.

—Lamento causarte problemas papá.

—No te preocupes hija, hablamos en otro momento, cuídate.

Colgamos y me recosté en la cama, sintiéndome deprimida por el desamor de mi madre, pero dejé de hacerlo al ver que Alice quería hacer una video llamada.

—¡Alice! —grité emocionada.

—¡Bella! —contestó de la misma forma.

Ambas reímos y empezamos a contarnos todo lo que nos había pasado en estos días.

—Solo a ti te pasan esas cosas, mira que querer agarrar los auriculares y casi matar a una niñita no es cosa de todos los días— dijo burlona.

—Cállate Alice, fue un accidente —le dije sacándole la lengua.

—Vale, por cierto, ¿cómo te va en tu trabajo?, ¿renunciarás ya o sigues queriéndole probar a tu madre que no la necesitas? —preguntó curiosa.

—Creo que ni consiguiéndome cientos de empleos la haría feliz, ella simplemente no… No me quiere.

—Pues es una idiota, no sabe lo que se pierde Bella, eres un ser humano precioso, una mejor amiga inigualable, una hermana perfecta y una hija amorosa, que ella no sepa apreciar eso es su maldito problema.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —le pregunté conmovida.

—No me vengas con tus cursilerías de mierda Swan, pero yo también te amo.

Nos despedimos después de un rato y me acosté a dormir, esperando que mañana fuera un día productivo.

* * *

Chicas, se que quieren que haya un acercamiento entre Edward & Bella y así será pero esto ocurrirá en el capítulo **ocho **pues es así como lo eh venido planeando desde que empece a escribir el fic.

Lamento tardar mucho pero los guapotes personajes literarios me tienen demasiado ocupada en este momento es **Patch -Jev- Cipriano **el que me mantiene entretenida eso y... que mañana empiezo exámenes por lo tanto no habrá actualizaciones hasta entonces. Tengo ya el capítulo SIETE de este fic en mis manos y corregido por mi Beta por lo que apenas y termine exámenes lo subiré.

PDT.- Alice se parece tanto a mi mejor amiga xD

Muchas Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**___Gracias Zai por ayudarme con el beteo. Te quiero  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary:** Una vida perfectamente planeada, un futuro trazado. Sí, lo tenía todo, ¿entonces qué hago con dos niños y un hombre? Edward es un padre soltero que busca iniciar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente, Caroline y Seth -sus hijos- han detestado a todas y cada una de las mujeres que a lo largo de seis años se han insinuado a su padre, cuando conocen a Bella, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba debido a que ella transmite seguridad y fragilidad.

_**Vidas cruzadas.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Edward**

Cuando llegué al hotel ya era de madrugada y el portero no quería dejar que entrara, pero después de rogarle accedió y subí como un zombi hasta la habitación.

Había sido un día muy cansado, cargando bolsas de un lado al otro, unas más pesadas que otras y mujeres insoportables que sólo buscan diversión momentánea. No entiendo como alguien podría simplemente entregar su cuerpo a alguien que no conoce y que podría ser algún psicópata o portador de una enfermedad.

Cuando me acosté con Esme estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer de mi vida, tenía planes de pedirle matrimonio, pero un par de bebés no eran algo que quisiera tan pronto, ellos pusieron mi vida patas arriba y jamás me arrepentiría.

Mis hijos son mi motor, ambos me animan a seguir, a levantarme cuando no tengo fuerzas.

Los vi a ambos recostados, Seth tenía un brazo en la cintura de Caroline y ella tenía su pequeña cabeza en su pecho, eran tan hermosos, me quité la ropa y me coloqué el pijama sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertarlos.

Me acosté en la cama y, al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba apoyada en un papel, fruncí el ceño al no saber de quién era, pero luego me di cuenta de que era obra de mis hijos.

Cuando lo abrí leí la nota que Isabella había escrito para mí.

**...**

_**Hola, señor Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella S. y soy la amiga de sus hijos Caroline y Seth, lamento muchísimo haber sido el motivo de su discusión y créame cuando le digo que mis intenciones son totalmente amigables.**_

_**No me molesta en absoluto comprarles un par de golosinas a los pequeños, si eso los hace felices, ¿quién soy yo para negárselos?**_

_**Espero no tome a mal que escribo en esta nota y acepte mi amistad con sus pequeños porque son realmente encantadores.**_

_**Que tenga una linda noche.**_

_**...**_

Leí un par de veces la nota, intentando averiguar algo de aquella muchacha, quizá es hija de alguna muchacha del hotel, aunque no he visto ningún niño por aquí.

Decidí que debía saber quién era esa mujer, no podía permitir que lastimara a mis hijos, así que rebusqué en mis cosas y encontré un papel, estaba algo arrugado, pero le pasé la mano por encima para que no se notara tanto, tomé un estilógrafo y escribí.

**...**

_**Hola, señorita Isabella, le agradezco mucho lo que ha estado haciendo por mis hijos Caroline y Seth, pero no me parece correcto que usted ande regalando comida o dinero a un par de niños desconocidos, no la conozco y perdóneme si la ofendo, pero no sé que tipo de persona es, tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de si sus intenciones son amigables como usted citó en su carta.**_

_**Espero comprenda mi punto de vista, puesto que soy lo único que mis hijos tienen es mi deber velar por su bienestar y no quiero que alguien pueda lastimarlos ya sea física o psicológicamente. Mis hijos, señorita Isabella, son unos niños muy dulces, pero muy poco sociables, por ello me extraña la manera en la que ambos se expresan de usted.**_

_**Le pido de la manera más cordial se abstenga de hacerles regalos ya que, aunque no poseo los mismos recursos que usted, soy totalmente capaz de mantenerlos.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

_**...**_

Deje la nota en la mesa, ya mañana les diría a los niños que se la entregaran.

No sabía si estaba siendo justo, sabía que no era noble juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo, pero no estoy interesado en conocer a nadie y menos si sé que podrían llegar a lastimar a mis hijos.

No quiero otra Esme en su vida.

**Bella**

Con algo de esfuerzo logré separar las sábanas de mis piernas para poder meterme a la ducha, no alcancé a desayunar ya que iba tarde, así que conduje con rapidez.

Llegué a la escuela en veinte minutos y entré corriendo al salón, afortunadamente aún no habían llegado todos mis alumnos.

—Buenos días niños —saludé a voz de cuello para que todos escucharan.

—Buenos días señorita Bella —respondieron al unísono.

Después de realizar un par de dinámicas procedí a entregarles sus trabajos.

—Leah —la llamé para que recibiera su trabajo—. Muy bien preciosa, sólo debes poner el sombrerito a la _i_ —ella asintió sonriendo y fue a sentarse.

—Embry —nombré, él vino corriendo hacia el escritorio y me sonrió—. ¡Vaya, pero mírate, ya eres todo un hombrecito! —aseguré mientras acariciaba su cabello y él sonreía, mostrándome que se le había caído un diente.

—Sí señorita Bella ¡Ya se me cayeron dos dientes! —relató feliz, yo sonreí y le entregué su trabajo.

Cuando terminó mi jornada laboral fui a despedirme de Vicky, que se sostenía la cabeza con las manos, visiblemente estresada.

—Vicky —llamé cautelosa, ella levantó la cabeza y me miró—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! —exclamó lloriqueando—. Voy a volverme loca Bella, necesito un conserje y nadie quiere el puesto, sé que el sueldo básico no es una fortuna, pero… ¡Dios! —se quejó nuevamente.

—¿Colgaste anuncios? —pregunté curiosa.

—Unos cuantos —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te sobran algunos? —cuestioné, ella asintió y me señaló una caja que estaba en el suelo, fui hasta ella y la cargué—, voy a almorzar, quizá pueda pegar algunos por allí.

—Gracias Bella, eres un sol.

—Por nada Vicky. Ahora cálmate que te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

Me despedí de mi jefa y coloqué la caja en el asiento del copiloto, manejé hasta el punto de encuentro con los niños y esta vez no tuve que esperarlos porque ya estaban ahí.

—Hola preciosos —saludé entusiasmada, ellos levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron.

—Isabella —dijeron al unísono.

—Ya les dije que me llamen Bella —los regañé mientras acariciaba el cabello de Seth.

—Isabella suena bien, a mí me gusta —explicó Seth y Caroline asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano.

—¿Qué les dijo su papá? —pregunté interesada.

—Nos dijo que te diéramos esto —dijo Caroline y me entregó un papel algo arrugado, rápidamente lo abrí y leí su contenido.

Me sorprendí al saber que los niños no tenían mamá y sentí pena por ellos, ya que se quedaban solos mientras su padre trabajaba. Si tuviera hijos jamás los dejaría, no sería como mi madre, una mujer frívola y manipuladora que condenó su matrimonio al fracaso por su vanidad, dejando a mi padre sin la felicidad que se espera en la vida conyugal.

—Quiero que le den otra nota a su padre, ¿vale? —ellos asintieron y preguntaron que decía la carta—. Dice que los quiere mucho y que teme que yo sea una mala persona —aseguré mientras buscaba un papel en mi enorme bolso.

—Pero no lo eres —protestaron con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo soy, pero eso su padre no lo sabe, así que es comprensible que piense eso de mí, espero aclararle todo en la nota.

Como último recurso agarré uno de los volantes de Vicky y escribí.

**...**

_**Querido Señor Cullen.**_

_**Entiendo su manera de pensar y créame que en ningún momento mi intención ha sido causarle molestia o algún sentimiento negativo.**_

_**Mi nombre es Isabella, tengo veinticuatro años y soy maestra en la escuela primaria Hunsford, ¿creé que le daría semejante información si tuviera malas intenciones? Usted puede comprobarlo cuando quiera, sus hijos son maravillosos y créame que sería incapaz de agredirlos de cualquier manera, por ello me atrevo a decir que usted sí me conoce, aunque quizá no fue en buenas circunstancias, ya que nuestro primer y único contacto ocurrió cuando Caroline estaba siendo trasladada al hospital por culpa de mi descuido, algo que aún no logro perdonarme, quizá no me recuerde, pero realmente me gustaría seguir conservando la amistad con sus hijos.**_

_**Isabella.**_

_**...**_

Llevé a los niños a comer y compré un postre para el señor Cullen, los dejé en el hotel donde se hospedaban y prometieron volver a verme si su papá se los permitía.

* * *

Terminé mis exámenes y lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo -después de este será el encuentro entre Edward&Bella- les agradezco por sus bonitos y motivadores RR, me alegra que esta historia tenga muy buena acogida entre ustedes ya que estaba indecisa en publicarla pero veo que no me equivoqué al hacerlo.

Besos.


End file.
